(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-theft device for a vehicle.
(ii) Prior Art
Various types of mechanical device for preventing unauthorised operation of vehicles are known in the art. Arrangements operating by latching of a brake or clutch pedal of the vehicle are for example described in the following patent specifications;
EP No. 0 085 257 (M. A. Thomas), GB No. 2 063 194 A (T. F. Scott), FR No. 2 543 084 (M. Barroso), GB No. 2 091 656 A (D. B. Cowie), FR No. 2 443 946 (J-P. Sourbe), AU Nos. 281, 821 (41,319/64)) (Kitty Zaidener), AU No. 14421/76 (H. Hart), AU No. 5901/66 (D. W. H. Clark), AU No. 19,509/24 (R. Jenkins), V. Black), AU Nos. 155, 825 (531551) (J. D. McArthur), AU No. 7583/52 (E. J. Kelly), AU No. 9359/52 (F. Anderson), AU Nos. 164, 895 (17, 259/53) (G. Harvey), AU Nos. 211 389 (12,671/55) (W. A. Denny).
Of these, AU No. 281, 82 and AU No. 14421/76 describe arrangements whereby the brake or clutch pedal is latched to the steering wheel of the vehicle. Generally, these devices are required to be of some length and, while offering advantages in the terms of ease of affixment are generally inconvenient to store when not in use and are susceptible to unauthorised release by breakage, such as by the use of bolt cutters.
The other devices described in the listed publications are effective to act directly on the brake or clutch pedal, or the accelerator pedal of the vehicle, or some part of the structure associated with the pedals. The arrangements in AU No. 19, 509/24 and AU No. 164,895 use slidable latching members and, while effective, are relatively complex construction and require fixed installation in the vehicle, which is generally inconvenient. AU No. 9279/79 describes a device which has a rotatable latching member, but this too requires fixed installation in the vehicle, as is also the case with the locking device of AU No. 155, 825.
The device described in GB No. 2091656 is of two-part construction, one part being slideable on the other and the two parts being spring-loaded. An affixed key-actuated lock is provided. This device is of rather complex construction. Specification AU No. 9359/52 describes an arrangement where a padlock is used to latch the arm which carries the clutch pedal of the vehicle. This requires structural modification of the vehicle and is undesirable for that reason.
The remaining of the first above listed publications describe arrangements having one, two or more parts which, in co-operation with a separate padlock, are used to effect latching. Of these, the arrangements in AU Nos. 151, 373 (4629/51), AU No. 7583/52 and AU No. 211, 389 are designed to encase the support arm of the relevant pedal so as to act between the pedal and the floor opening of the vehicle (through an opening in which floor the arm extends) to prevent axial depression of the pedal. Whilst simple, compact and effective, these devices are, however, of limited use in modern vehicles where it unusual for the operating arm of the pedal to be moved lengthwise during actuation. Generally, pivotal movement of the relevant arm occurs. This difficulty is not present in the construction of FR No. 2, 543, 084 which uses a single part structure with a "U" shaped bracked which is moved sidewardly to encompass the pedal arms of the vehicle. One of the arrangements described in EP No. 0, 085, 257 is somewhat similar in that it has a one piece "U" shaped structure which is however entered around one of the operating arms by upward movement. Generally, however, manoevering of one piece units around the brake and/or clutch pedal support arms is difficult in the confined space of an automobile, so that these devices are inconvenient to use. Another arrangement described in EP No. 0 85, 257 is of two part construction where one part is separable from the other. However this requires one of the separate parts to be passed through well-spaced openings in the other, and is again relatively inconvenient of use. The arrangements of GB No. 2, 063, 194 A, FR No. 2, 443, 946 and AU No. 5901/66 have the two parts hinged together. Although the problem of alignment of the parts is thereby made simple, the fact that the component parts cannot be completely separated still leaves these devices with the disadvantage of being difficult to position for use. An object of the invention is to provide a vehicle anti-theft device which is of simple construction and which is simple to install and lock into position.